Dancing and Bow-Ties
by Raincloud97
Summary: Cloud is dragged to a school dance against his will by his best friends Tifa and Aerith. He's absolutely miserable until a certain stranger convinces him to dance. . . ZackXCloud WARNING: guy/guy (Rated M due to Part 2)
1. Dancing and Bow-Ties

**Hello Everybody! Happy early Clack Day! Yeah, I know this is early but I have a sequel planned and I'm really hoping that I'll be able to have it done by the actual day. So fingers crossed!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi, then why the hell are you here?**

* * *

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck and shifted uncomfortably. How had he gotten himself into this? Oh right, Tifa. She had practically dragged him here.

Cloud was currently standing in the gym of Midgar High. It was semi-formal and Cloud had been forced to go against his wishes. He didn't have a date and due to the fact he was quiet in school, he didn't have a lot of friends to hang out with. The fact he was gay didn't help either.

Cloud looked down again at what he was wearing. He hadn't really had a choice when it had come to his attire that evening. Tifa and Aerith, damn them, had come over to his house and had just about dressed him themselves before they shoved him out the door.

For the most part, he was okay with what he was wearing. Black dress shoes and pants, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was the thing around his neck that he had a problem with. A bow-tie. An actual bow-tie. It was a simple sky blue color, not something crazy, but it still made Cloud cringe.

Did the girls want the whole school to know he was gay? Did they want him to be ridiculed and bullied? Must be. Cloud scanned the crowd. The room was dark with the exception of the bright different colored strobe lights. Music Cloud had never heard made the whole room shake and in the center of the room was a mass of horny teenagers grinding against each other. Or at least, that's how Cloud saw it.

As Cloud was scanning the crowd, something caught his eye. Or rather someone. The guy was rather tall and muscular with longer black hair that he had in a ponytail. Cloud racked his brain trying to think if he knew the guy, and nothing was coming to mind. He couldn't make out much due to the lack of light and everybody moving around, but Cloud could definitely make out enough to decide that the guy was hot.

The guy seemed to be right in the middle of the mass of people and was dancing right along with everybody else. Cloud would've been happy to just admire him from afar, but his plan was shattered when the guy turned to look right at him.

The guy's piercing gaze seared into Cloud. Cloud tried to look away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Cloud couldn't quite tell, but he could've sworn the guy had a huge smile on his face and Cloud started to panic when he realized something.

_Oh my God! He's coming straight towards me!_

Cloud tried to tell himself that it was okay and that the guy was probably just going to get a drink or something.

As if Cloud was that lucky.

The guy weaved in and out of the masses of people with ease as he made a beeline for Cloud. His gaze was so intense that Cloud just wanted to become as small as possible until he disappeared, but he still couldn't look away. His brain kept telling him to turn and walk away while there was still time, but Cloud's feet had other plans.

Before Cloud knew it, the stranger was standing right in front of him with a million-dollar smile on his face. Cloud had to remind himself not to drool as he quickly reexamined the guy now that he was up close. Cloud wasn't disappointed.

He had a handsome, narrowish face with indigo eyes and a small scar on his lower right cheek.

Cloud was speechless as he stared up at the stranger, who was about half a foot taller, unsure what to do. He was actually thankful when the stranger started talking.

"Why aren't you dancing," he asked, raising his voice to be heard over the loud music. Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know." The stranger raised an eyebrow and frowned a bit.

"Well, that's no fun. Besides, I'm sure a cutie like you would be a great dancer."

_Did he just call me a cutie?_

Cloud decided to pretend that he hadn't heard that part and quickly shook his head.

"No, I-I don't really know how to dance." The stranger smiled again.

"Well, that's an easy fix! I can teach you! Come on!" Cloud suddenly found himself being pulled into the large crowd by his arm. As they maneuvered through the throngs of people Cloud felt awkward as he seemed to bump into everybody. They finally stopped when they reached the middle of the mass of people and the boy turned to him.

He pulled Cloud close and leaned in right next to his ear.

"Now, the first step is to just feel the music. Okay? Don't try too hard and don't worry if you're doing it wrong. Just go with it. Got it?" Cloud could feel that his cheeks were on fire as he mindlessly nodded.

With that, the guy lightly wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist and started swaying to the music. Cloud started swaying his hips to mimic the stranger.

"Good, good," the boy cooed into his ear, "See, it's not that hard is it?" Cloud took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and started to relax. He started moving his hips in time with the music.

Little by little, Cloud felt himself letting go. He stopped caring and worrying about everything. And he loved it. Then a thought popped into Cloud's mind. His handsome stranger wasn't near close enough.

Then, Cloud did something that baffled his mind. Before he could stop himself he wrapped one hand around the boy's neck and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other. That's when Cloud started to grind and thrust his hips against the boy.

Cloud was holding his breath and waiting for the rejection, but it never came. The boy tightened his hold on Cloud's waist and started grinding right back.

"Yeeeeessssss," he hissed into Cloud's ear. Cloud smiled and continued dancing.

The DJ played song after song and they danced for each one, never missing a beat. Cloud came to love the boy's touch. How it was possessive and gentle all at the same time. Not to mention the fact that Cloud had to bite his lips multiple times to contain his moans while the boy thrusted against him. Normally Cloud would've been worried about getting yelled at by the chaperones, but they were right in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded on all sides.

After a while, their positions changed so Cloud's back was to the stranger's front as they moved in perfect sync together with the boy's hands having a tight grasp on Cloud's hips. Cloud was in ecstasy and he never wanted the moment to end. With his stranger's arm around his waist and his other hand resting low on Cloud's hip, Cloud actually felt wanted. Nobody had ever reached out to him like that before. Part of Cloud was terrified that it was some big joke and that it wasn't real. That his mystery man was just playing with him.

These thoughts left Cloud's mind when he felt one of the boy's hands leave his hips and go up to his neck while the other one slowly started going south.

"Cute bow-tie," he whispered into Cloud's ears as his fingers quickly undid the bow tie and popped open the top button on his shirt. He gave the collar a rough tug to loosen it a bit, revealing more skin. Cloud could barely contain his low moan when the boy lowered his lips to his neck and started trailing kisses all up and down his neck.

But Cloud lost it when his man lightly brushed his hand across Cloud's crotch. He quietly cried out as his head tilted back to expose more of his neck and his hips thrust forward.

Cloud reached behind him and wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck to pull him closer.

Cloud was having the time of his life as his stranger's warm lips pressed gentle kiss's on his neck and his hand rested between Cloud's hip and crotch. Then the DJ decided to be cruel.

A slow song came on.

Cloud froze up, unsure what to do. Surely the boy didn't want to slow dance with him. Slow dancing was completely different than regular dancing, right? Cloud started to step away, planning on following the countless other kids off of the dance floor.

The boy's grip on Cloud's hips tightened as he pulled Cloud back to him.

"Why'd you stop dancing?" His voice made Cloud quiver.

"It's a slow song," Cloud whispered back, his voice hoarse.

"So?" Cloud stuttered for a moment while he tried to come up with an excuse. The boy chuckled.

"Come on cutie, you've been grinding on me all night. I think you owe me a slow dance." Cloud couldn't help but blush at the bold statement before he slowly nodded.

His stranger maneuvered around Cloud so that they were face to face again. He lightly rested his hands on Cloud's hips and pulled Cloud closer. Cloud hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. It was awkward at first, with about a half a foot between the boys as they slowly swayed back and forth. As the song went on, Cloud found himself relaxing and melting into his stranger. Soon their bodies were lightly pressed against each other with Cloud's head resting on the other's shoulder.

After the slow song stopped and the DJ started playing the faster songs again, the two slowed to a stop and looked each other in the eye. Cloud could feel himself shaking when his stranger gave him a sweet smile before he leaned down and kissed Cloud.

Cloud would never admit it, but it was his first kiss and it was so much better than the first kiss horror stories he had heard from Tifa and Aerith. His stranger's lips were warm and firm. Cloud could tell that his partner knew what he was doing as he slowly coaxed Cloud's mouth open with his tongue. Cloud couldn't help but smile into the kiss as his tongue shyly met the stranger's. The kiss was slow and intoxicating, but it had to come to an end sometime. Cloud pulled back, not quite confident enough in his kissing skills to further the kiss. Cloud gave the boy a blinding smile and looked away shyly.

Then he happened to look over his stranger's shoulder. Just barely through the crowd, Cloud could see Tifa and Aerith standing there, trying to get his attention. Tifa was actually at the point of jumping up and down while Aerith was waving her arms around.

Cloud's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what they were so upset about. Then Aerith pointed to her wrist in the universal symbol for time. Cloud's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about his curfew. His mother had told him to be home at midnight. Cloud had no idea what time it was, but by judging the girl's antics, it was probably coming up soon.

Cloud looked back up at his partner, who was looking at him with concern now.

"I-I have to go," Cloud said as he slowly backed away, out of his stranger's safe embrace. The boy's brow furrowed further.

"Okay, can I have your number or something?" Cloud shook his head as he backed away faster.

"No, sorry, I have to go now. It was nice to meet you and thank you for getting me to dance with you. I had a really good time tonight. Bye!" With that, Cloud turned and ran, making a beeline for his friends.

As Cloud ran away, his loose bow tie fell to the ground. Cloud didn't look back to see his stranger reach down and pick up the sky blue bow-tie.

Zack Fair blew out a sigh as he let his head hit his locker. He was pretty sure that he was going crazy. He'd spent all of homeroom asking around about his cute little blond, but no one seemed to know who he was. Did he go to a different school? Would Zack ever see him again?

"You okay man? You're not looking so good." Zack turned to see his best friend Kunsel leaning on the locker next to his and shook his head.

"Still haven't found him yet." Kunsel sighed.

"Why are you so hell bent on finding him? So you guys danced, big whoop. You've danced with tons of guys. If it's the bow-tie you're worried about, then don't. You'd be doing him a favor by burning it."

Zack turned to Kunsel with a hard look on his face.

"You don't get it Kunsel, we didn't just dance. We clicked. We danced in perfect sync and I felt something, I swear I did. And the kiss, oh man." Kunsel just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I get it. I get it. You found your soulmate and you want to find him so you can live happily ever after. I'll ask around for you." Zack smiled and clapped Kunsel on the back.

"Thanks man."

"WHAT?!" Tifa and Aerith looked at each other.

"You mean you had no idea who he was? Absolutely no idea," Tifa asked, raising an eyebrow at her blond friend's stupidity.

"No! I-I had no idea! I can't believe I didn't recognize him! Oh gods," Cloud squeaked, trying to keep it down since they were in the library.

"It'll be okay Cloud," Aerith assured him. Cloud quickly shook his head.

"No it won't! I freakin grinded against Zack Fair! The most popular kid in school! And the kiss! Oh man! He's probably laughing about it with his friends now!"

"You grinded? Really," Tifa asked curiously. Aerith waved her off.

"He wouldn't do that Cloud. I've had a class or two with him and he's really nice." Cloud sighed.

"Wouldn't it be adorable if he started looking for you? And then he asked you to be his boyfriend," Tifa asked. Cloud gave a sad chuckle.

"That's not gonna happen Tifa. I was just a fun time is all. I should probably avoid him for a while, until he's forgotten about me." Cloud picked his books up off of the table and walked out of the library, leaving his two friends feeling sorry for him.

Tifa opened her locker and started switching her books out for second period. She really wished that there was something she could do to help Cloud. He had looked so happy when he had been dancing with Zack. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing him that happy.

She was half-tempted to go up to Zack and give him a good punch right in the kisser. He was a real jerk if he thought that Cloud was just a good time. Tifa's thoughts were interrupted when a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah, he has blond hair, blue eyes, and he's kinda small. He was dancing with Zack Friday night and Zack wants to find him." Tifa whirled to the locker next to hers to see Kunsel, one of Zack's friends, talking to some girls. The girls all shook their heads before walking off.

"You said you're looking for the guy Zack danced with last night, right," Tifa asked. Kunsel looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you know who he is?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Cloud Strife." Kunsel's eyes widened.

"Really? Huh, no kidding. Thanks, I'll go tell Zack now." Tifa grabbed his wrists to stop him. Kunsel turned to see an evil smile grow on her face.

"Well, we can do this the boring way, or we can do this the fun way." Kunsel grinned.

"Talk to me."

Zack sighed as he pushed his tray away and rested his head on the table.

"Geez Zack. It was one boy, there are tons of them out there. Can't you just go find another one?" Zack looked up at his friend, Genesis, who was sitting across from him. Zack shook his head.

"You guys just don't understand. He was different. He wasn't like the other guys who came onto me. I had to convince him to dance with me. He looked so shy and innocent." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow.

"I saw the two of you dancing and he didn't look innocent to me."

"But that's the thing. That's what makes him perfect. He had all that fire hidden behind his cute little face. I want to be the one to bring that out of him," Zack shook his head in aggravation, "I sound like a freaking romance novel."

Angeal, who was sitting next to him, gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about what these two tell you Zack. If you feel that he was the one, then go after him." Zack gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Angeal." Zack was going to continue to watch his three friends eat their lunch when Kunsel walked up to him, with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"What's with that grin Kunsel," Zack asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"You'll see," Kunsel said in a singsong voice. Without another word Kunsel hopped onto their lunch table. He cleared his throat.

"Midgar High! May I have your attention please?" Kunsel's voice boomed throughout the entire cafeteria. Everyone turned to look at him. Including Cloud Strife, who was sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria near the door,with Aerith and Tifa.

"As you all may know, at the dance last Friday night, Zack Fair danced with the boy of his dreams. Sadly, the boy ran off before Zack could get his name, leaving Zack with nothing but the boy's bow-tie that he had left behind. Now, Zack wants nothing more than to find this boy and ask him to be his boyfriend."

Zack rolled his eyes, of course Kunsel would try something like this.

"Now, would Cloud Strife please step forward! Zack Fair has an important question to ask you!" Zack's eyes widened. Kunsel had found him? Zack stood up and started looking around for him. Then, in the far corner of the cafeteria, he saw a familiar head of spikey blond hair.

Cloud Strife had just died. How did he find out his name? Cloud looked over to see that Tifa had a smirk on her face. The traitor. Cloud slid down in his chair a bit in an attempt to feel smaller.

"Well, stand up Cloud," Tifa said, pulling on his arm. Cloud jerked his arm away and shook his head.

"No." Cloud turned his head to look back at Kunsel and saw that Zack had stood up and was frantically scanning the cafeteria. Cloud prayed that he wouldn't see him. But it just wasn't meant to be.

It was only a matter of seconds before Zack laid eyes on him, his gaze just as intense as it had been at the dance. Cloud held his breath as their eyes remained locked for a mere seconds. Cloud couldn't stop the tears that started spilling from his eyes. It was all a joke, it had all just been a joke. Cloud somehow managed to break the eye contact and darted for the cafeteria door. Not caring anymore, he pushed the doors open and ran, letting the doors slam shut behind him.

"Cloud!" Zack took off after Cloud, weaving in and out of lunch tables. Everybody seemed to back up and create a path for him straight to the doors. Zack threw the doors open to see that Cloud was still running down the long hallway.

"Cloud!" Zack started running again as Cloud quickly looked back. Within a matter of seconds, Zack was right on Cloud's tail. Zack reached forward and managed to grab a hold of Cloud's wrist. Cloud's head whipped around to look at Zack, his eyes red with tears.

Zack pulled Cloud to a stop and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" Cloud's face scrunched up in anger and he shoved Zack away.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your baby!" Zack put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fair enough. Now, why are you crying?" Cloud clenched his fists.

"Was Friday night just a joke to you? Were you just messing with me?" Zack's eyes widened in shock.

"What? No! What would make you think that?"

"Because I'm. . .me! I can't even get more than two people to hang out with me! Why the hell would you want me? It doesn't make sense! You don't even know me!" Zack's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're right. I don't really know you, but I want to change that. I want a chance to get to know you."

"But why," Cloud spat out, "So we danced. I've heard you've danced with a lot of guys. What makes me so special."

"Come on Cloud. Don't tell me you didn't feel it! We were perfect together!" Cloud couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto his cheeks. Zack laughed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Cloudy! Geez, my cute, little, innocent Cloud has got a dirty mind." Cloud flushed even more and started to stutter as he tried to defend himself. Zack took this opportunity and took a step closer, so he was less than an inch away from the short blond.

"But that's okay, I wouldn't want you any other way." Cloud looked down, not sure how to respond. He could feel his shield slipping away. He so badly wanted to believe Zack, but he still wasn't sure.

"All I'm asking for is a chance Cloud. Just go on a date with me. Please?" Cloud looked up to see Zack giving him the biggest set of puppy dogs eyes that he had ever seen. Cloud covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his giggle. Zack smiled.

"Was that a laugh Cloud?" Cloud lowered his hand and smiled at Zack. He blew out a sigh.

"One date Zack." Zack let out a gleeful laugh and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!" Before Cloud could react. Zack leaned in and gave him a full kiss on the lips. Zack pulled away after a couple of seconds and smiled at Cloud. Then his eyes lit up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Cloud curiously watched as Zack pulled something out of his pocket. Cloud groaned when he saw the small strip of sky blue material.

"I hate that thing."

"Awww, but you looked adorable in it." Zack leaned forward and started to put the bow tie on Cloud. Cloud was surprised that Zack knew how to do it, Tifa had to do it for him on Friday.

Once finished, Zack pulled away to admire his handiwork, the bow-tie mismatching Cloud's t-shirt horribly.

"You look pretty damn handsome Mr. Strife."

Cloud chuckled and started walking back towards the cafeteria.

"So Zack, where are you taking me for this date of ours?" Zack thought for a moment.

"Well, how do you feel about dancing?"

Cloud turned his head and flashed Zack a smile before continuing to walk down the hall.

Cloud couldn't help himself as he made an extra effort to sway his hips as he walked down the hall. He laughed when he heard Zack moan behind him.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Make sure you review and tell me! Please?**

**So anyways, when I post the sequel I'll post it as a second chapter. So if you want more, make sure to follow the story! **

**Thanks for reading! Happy Reading!**


	2. Bow-Ties are Sexy

**Hello my lovely Readers! So here it is, part 2, also known as "Bow-Ties are Sexy"**

**So, some of you guys might have noticed but the rating went up to M. Why you may ask? Let's just say that this part is going to be quite lemony.**

**So Happy Clack Day! And Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. **

* * *

_You go ahead Zack, I'm gonna be a little late with work tonight. I'll meet you there at around 10, 'kay? Love you._

Zack took another sip of his beer as he looked at the clock above the bar. 10:30. Cloud should've been there half an hour ago. Zack checked his cell for the hundredth time time that night. Still no messages or missed calls.

Zack knew Cloud had a bad habit of being late to things, but he figured that tonight of all nights he's be on time. It had been 5 years since they had first danced at that fateful high school dance, and they had been inseparable ever since. They had always made a point to go dancing somewhere on their anniversary.

This time was different though, even if Cloud didn't know it. For the 50th time that night Zack pulled the small black box out of his pocket and peered inside. Inside was what looked like a simple, cheap, silver band with a black ring in the center. In reality, it was one of the most expensive things Zack had ever purchased, with the silver actually being platinum and the black being onyx.

On the inside of the ring, Zack had had the words _My one and only _engraved. Zack once again closed the lid and slipped it back into his pocket. He had no idea how he was going to propose, all he knew was that he was going to do it tonight. He just hoped that Cloud would like it and say yes.

Zack was about to take another sip of his drink when a voice stopped him.

"Hey there sexy, you here alone?" Zack had to keep himself from groaning as he turned to towards the feminine voice. Sitting next to him was a small group of girls that couldn't have been older than 22. All of them dressed in a way that made Zack wonder how they weren't getting arrested for indecent exposure. Zack gave them a fake smile and wished that Cloud was there.

"I'm actually waiting for somebody." The girl that had first spoke, a typical blond-hair blue eyes bombshell pouted.

"Waiting is no fun. Why don't you come dance with me?" Zack was about to turn her down when the girl's group started giggling, pointing, and staring at someone who had just walked in.

"Is that a. . .bow-tie?"

"Oh my god, it is!"

"Where the hell does he think he is? A high school dance?"

"Nerd alert!"

"That's just pathetic!"

Zack's head whipped around to see the victim of the girl's venom. Zack smiled as he laid eyes on the love of his life. In a sky-blue bow-tie. Cloud was wearing the exact same thing he had worn 5 years ago when they had first danced.

The only difference was that Cloud had filled out quite a bit in the past couple years, his shoulder's broader and more toned. Going to the gym with Zack had done him quite a bit of good.

Zack downed the rest of his drink and looked at the girls.

"For your information ladies, I happen to find bow-ties extremely sexy." Zack didn't even look back to see the girls reaction as he got up and walked over to his lover who had wandered towards the dance floor looking for Zack.

Zack came up behind Cloud and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms tightly around his hips.

"That is one sexy bow-tie," he whispered into Cloud's ear. Cloud chuckled and turned his head to face Zack.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's the original?" Zack's eyes widened in surprise.

"The one and only? I thought you got rid of it." Cloud shook his head.

"Nope, Tifa saved it from the trash. It was in her attic believe it or not. That's why I was late, I had to drive halfway across the freakin state." Zack smiled and pressed a kiss to Cloud's cheek.

"Aww, you did all that for me?" Cloud reached behind him and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck to pull him closer.

"Mmmmm. Well, you'd better make it worth it," Cloud purred in Zack's ear. Zack groaned and let go of Cloud as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the crowded dance floor.

As they had gotten older, their dance moves had improved drastically and now they actually danced instead of just mindlessly grinding on one another, although there was still some grinding. Cloud had also gotten quite bold as well, not hesitating to kiss Zack in public or covertly sneak his hand down Zack's pants when they were dancing. Needless to say that every time they went dancing, it ended with the two of them in a mad dash for a cab to get back home to their apartment where they would spend the rest of the night making love.

Zack and Cloud danced for an hour or two in the middle of the dance floor, some part of their bodies always touching. Cloud's bow-tie had only lasted 5 minutes before it had been removed and stuffed in Zack's jean pocket.

After a bit, Cloud decided to take a quick break.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll be right back," Cloud whispered in Zack's ear before he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zack nodded and continued dancing while Cloud went to the bar.

"Hey, can I get a shot over here," Cloud called to the bartender, who nodded and got to work.

"That black-haired guy is kinda cute." Cloud turned to see two ladies about his age next to him. He followed their line of sight and his eyes landed on Zack. Cloud groaned a little, feeling agitated. That always seemed to happen whenever Zack and him went out. Cloud always heard the whispers of "He's cute" and "He can't really be gay". It really drove Cloud nuts. Hadn't those girls just seen Cloud dancing with Zack? Was he really that invisible?

"I thought he was dancing with somebody," the other girl said. The first girl shook her head.

"I don't think so. He isn't dancing with anyone now. Wanna go ask him to dance?" The other girl nodded. That pushed Cloud over the edge. Those girls weren't even going to touch Zack, not on their anniversary, the night that Zack should be all his.

Cloud tossed some money onto the table and quickly downed the shot that had been set in front of him. With determination and urgency in each stride, Cloud stalked back over to Zack. Zack turned to him with a friendly smile on his face to welcome Cloud back, but Cloud had other plans.

He grabbed the back of Zack's neck and pulled Zack in for a searing kiss. Zack was stunned at first, but had no objections as he quickly pulled Cloud flush to him and started kissing right back. Cloud smirked as he thought of the expressions on those girl's faces. He would've turned and looked but he was a little occupied at the moment, with Zack's tongue invading his mouth.

With all comprehensive thought leaving Cloud's mind and want replacing it, Cloud started rolling his hips against Zack, reverting back to his old dancing habits. Zack groaned and tightened his grip on Cloud's hips to pull him even closer, if possible.

Cloud was getting desperate, he could feel his erection starting to strain against his pants. He needed to get Zack and him home, and soon. So Cloud pulled the dirtiest trick that he knew, the one that he knew would have Zack running for the door with him in tow.

Cloud broke off the kiss and started pressing kisses against Zack's neck. His hand left Zack's neck and started traveling downwards, over Zack's clothed toned chest. Working his hips the entire time, Cloud started to go down on Zack.

"Cloud," Zack moaned, his voice filled with warning and lust. Cloud smirked as he continued down, pressing random kisses against Zack's chest. Cloud's hands came to rest on Zack's hips. Zack couldn't stop his hands from gripping Cloud's hair when Cloud pressed a kiss on the bit of exposed skin between the edge of his t-shirt and his jeans.

Then Cloud was staring at what he had been looking for, Zack's clothed and now growing member. Cloud lightly brushing a kiss against the sensitive area was the last straw for Zack. His hand left Cloud's hair and gripped his shirt. Zack pulled Cloud back up, and started navigating through the crowd, working his way towards the door, pulling Cloud behind him. Cloud just smiled as he allowed himself to be pulled out the door. Zack's hand had moved to Cloud's hand, and had a death grip on him, their finger's intertwined.

A couple minutes later, they were climbing into a taxi and Zack was rattling off their address to the cab driver. In the back seat, Zack pulled Cloud into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist as he placed kisses all over Cloud's face and neck.

For some reason, Cloud couldn't stop himself from blushing. He didn't know why he was blushing either, considering what he had just done in the club. It seemed different though, in the crowd of dancing people, no one seemed to care or even pay attention. However, when they were out in public, it just felt different. Cloud wasn't ashamed of Zack, it just made him blush like crazy.

Before Cloud knew it, they had pulled up to their apartment building and Zack was hurriedly handing the cab driver the cash. Cloud quickly stumbled out of the cab, with Zack behind him. As Cloud started walking towards the door, Zack came up behind him and hefted him up into his arms, bridal style.

"Zack! Put me down!" Cloud gripped Zack's neck, scared to fall. Zack smirked.

"You're the one who teased me babe." Cloud rolled his eyes and let Zack carry him inside. As Zack started to climb the stairs, he leaned in to kiss Cloud. Cloud gripped Zack's shirt and tried to pull him in closer as the desperation and lust he had felt just an hour earlier returned with a vengeance.

Cloud groaned as Zack's tongue invaded and started exploring Cloud's mouth. The tension started to build as Cloud ran his hands repeatedly over Zack's broad shoulder's. Zack's kissing became more urgent and sloppy as he was practically running up the final flight of stairs. They were about ready to tear each other's clothes off when they finally got to their door. Zack pulled away.

"Cloud. Keys. Right pocket," Zack said hoarsely before he went back to pressing kisses all over Cloud's neck, pausing occasionally to suck and leave a painfully noticeable hickey in it's place.

Cloud's fingers became clumsy as his hand plunged into Zack's pocket and started fishing for the keys. When Cloud's finger's finally wrapped around the keyring, he rushed to pull his hand out, his hand brushing against Zack's swollen shaft. Zack moaned and leaned against the wall.

"Cloud, I swear to god, if you don't hurry up I'm going to fuck you in this hallway." Cloud let out a little meep as he furiously tried to jam the key into the lock. He finally got it after the third try and turned it. The door flew open as Zack burst through the doorway and then proceeded to shut the door with his foot. Zack made a mad dash to the bedroom.

Zack dropped Cloud onto the bed and started to strip, with Cloud following in suit on the bed. As soon as the clothes were gone, Zack was on top of Cloud planting kisses all over Cloud's now gloriously naked body. Cloud's moans grew in pitch and volume as Zack made his way lower and lower. Cloud's back arched when Zack took him in his mouth.

"Zack!" Cloud cried out. The sweet torture seemed to go forever, the tension and pressure building for Cloud. His pleasure had nearly reached it's peak when Zack pulled away. Cloud was about to start crying when he heard Zack say,

"Top drawer babe." Cloud's hand fumbled as he reached into the top drawer to pull out the two things he knew Zack was asking for, lube and condoms. After he handed them to Zack, he let his senses take over. Within a few moments, Cloud could feel Zack's slick fingers stretching him and starting to thrust. Cloud cried out when Zack managed to hit the one spot that made him see stars.

Once again, right before Cloud was about to go over the edge, Zack removed his fingers, leaving Cloud feeling empty. However that feeling didn't last long, as soon, Cloud felt Zack's member starting to push into his entrance. Before Cloud knew it, Zack was thrusting at a fast pace and Cloud was holding on for dear life.

Cloud was in ecstasy as each time Zack thrust, he hit that special spot. It wasn't long before the pressure and tension that had been building up inside him exploded, pleasure overloading his senses. He screamed Zack's name and arched his back as he came. Zack only lasted a minute longer before he reached his peak as well, with Cloud's name on his lips.

Their breathing was heavy as they laid in silence, with Zack still laying on top of Cloud. Zack waited until he had caught his breath before he gently pulled out of Cloud and then quickly removed the condom and threw it into the trash.

Zack shifted a bit so that he was laying next to Cloud, with his arm and leg draped over Cloud.

"I vote that you leave the bow-tie on next time," Zack mumbled, as he was laying face down on his pillow. Cloud laughed and shoved Zack with enough force to push him off of the bed.

"Pervert," Cloud called, ignoring Zack's muffled "Ow!".

Zack chuckled and was about to crawl back into the bed when something stopped him. His discarded clothes were lying next to him and he saw something peeking out of his jean pocket. Zack reached into the pocket to pull out a small velvet box.

"Damn it Cloud!" Cloud jumped, surprised at the outburst.

"What," he asked worriedly as he crawled over to the side of the bed and peered over at Zack. Zack didn't answer him and instead started mumbling.

"If you hadn't been wearing that damn sexy bow-tie! Man!"

"Zack, what's wrong?"

Zack looked up at Cloud to see concern and genuine fear in Cloud's eyes. Zack sighed and smiled.

"Alright, but you can't complain about how I did this later," Zack replied, not answering Cloud's question. Zack sat up and got on one knee, causing Cloud's eyes to widen when he saw Zack hold the black velvet box in front of him and open it to reveal a breathtaking ring inside.

"Cloud Strife, would you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Cloud was perfectly still for a moment before a smile slowly grew on his face.

Without a word, Cloud launched himself from the bed and tackled Zack.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pressed his lips against Zack's. Zack smiled into the kiss as he sat back up and wrapped his arms around Cloud.

Zack broke off the kiss and pulled away enough to take the ring out of it's box and slip it onto Cloud's finger. Cloud admired it for a moment before he turned his attention back to Zack and settled into Zack's lap. Zack stared into Cloud's sky blue eyes and smiled.

"So, you'll wear that bow-tie to the wedding right?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"What is up with you and that bow-tie?"

"Well good sir, my one true love was wearing that when I saw him for the first time. Oh and there is that other reason."

"What other reason," Cloud asked suspiciously.

"Bow-ties are sexy."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Make sure you leave a review and tell me please!**

**If this sucked, then I am really sorry! This was my first lemon and I was kinda unsure about posting it, but I thought what the heck!**

**I would like to thank pezjunkie13 and God of the Tsukuyomi for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**Well, I'm done. Happy Reading! **


	3. Bow-Ties and First Dates

**Hello my readers! So I know I put this down as complete before but I couldn't help myself. I love this AU too much to just stop writing it. Also helena0804 on DeviantArt requested this. So this is dedicated to her.**

**So this takes place a week after Dancing and Bow-Ties and is Cloud and Zack's first date. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_Sorry Zack, Saturday isn't going to work. I forgot I had a family thing going on. Maybe next week?_

Zack blew out a sigh as he rested his head on the kitchen table. It was a Friday night and home was really the last place he wanted to be. It wasn't that he disliked his home, not at all, there was just some place else he would rather be.

Like at a club.

Perhaps dancing.

Possibly with his soon to be boyfriend.

Yep. That was definitely where he wanted to be. There was just one problem. Cloud was busy. Cloud had said he had a family thing almost all day and evening on Saturday and he couldn't stay out late on Friday. So Zack was stuck doing nothing. His friends had offered to bring him along with them to a movie that night, but Zack just wasn't in the mood.

"Well don't you look miserable?" Zack looked up to see his dad walk into the kitchen. Zack grunted in response.

"What's wrong with you," his dad asked as he sat down next to Zack. Zack sighed.

"Cloud can't go out this weekend." Zack's dad thought for a moment.

"Is he that boy you were telling me about?" Zack nodded.

"Yeah, he said he'd go on a date with me, but he's busy this weekend. I don't know if I can wait another week and he won't go out on a school night." Zack's dad gave Zack a pat on the shoulder.

"Things come up Zack. I'm sure he has no say in the matter. You've still got next week and Cloud will still be there." Zack sighed again.

"Yeah, I guess." His dad ruffled his hair a bit.

"So since you're free tomorrow, how would you feel about going to Jonathan's wedding with me?" Zack looked up at his dad with a quizzical look on his face.

"That's tomorrow?" His dad nodded.

"Yeah, you up for it?" Zack shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

XXXXX

"Mom! Is the bow-tie really necessary," Cloud whined as his mother tied his sky-blue bow-tie for him.

"It's a wedding Cloud! Your cousin's, no less! You have to look nice!" Cloud looked at himself in the mirror just as his mother finished with his bow-tie. He was wearing the exact same thing he had worn to the school dance just a week ago. His eyes went to the sky-blue strip of fabric around his neck and the heat in his cheeks flared. It wasn't so much that he didn't like the bow-tie, it was just that every time he looked at it or thought about it, thoughts of dancing with Zack popped into his head. He really needed a new bow-tie or maybe just a normal tie.

Cloud didn't have much more time to think before his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

XXXXX

Zack pulled at his collar and tie as he sat down in the back pew with his dad. Why did he agree to come? He must have been pretty desperate to agree to this. He'd forgotten how boring weddings can be.

"Just gotta hold out until the reception," Zack muttered under his breath. With nothing better to do, Zack looked around the large church, his mind wondering as he thought about where else he'd rather be.

He was about to close his eyes and doze off when something in the first couple rows caught his eye. It was a messy head of bright blonde hair.

"Huh," Zack muttered, "His hair looks just like. . .Cloud's." Zack's eyes widened as the young man turned to talk to somebody in the row behind him.

_Holy Crap! It's Cloud!_

His blue eyes bright and happy as he laughed at something somebody had said. Zack's breathing hitched as he saw what was around his neck.

_He's wearing the bow-tie._

Cloud had sworn to Zack that he was going to throw it away and never wear it in Zack's presence ever again. A smirk grew on Zack's face at the delight of proving Cloud wrong. Zack went to stand, but was quickly shut down when his dad grabbed his shirt and yanked him back into his seat.

"It's starting," his dad whispered in his ear. Zack groaned inwardly at the thought of having Cloud right in front of him for an hour and not being able to do anything about it.

XXXXX

The next hour was agony for Zack. He had never been good at sitting still to begin with, but having Cloud in the same room did nothing to help it. As soon as the bride and groom walked out and the wedding ended, Zack shot up and was about ready to make a run for it when once again his dad grabbed the back of his shirt. Zack looked at his dad with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Dad! Cloud is right there!" His dad shook his head.

"Zack, if this is a family event for Cloud, then he's probably going to be busy talking to family members for a bit. Wait until the reception. I'm sure he'll still be there." Zack sighed in defeat.

"I guess," he mumbled. Zack filed out of the church behind his Dad, his head hung.

XXXXX

"Can someone please shoot me," Cloud mumbled under his breath. He was currently sitting alone at one of the small reception tables, watching everyone and their mother dance to some upbeat song Cloud had never heard.

While Cloud didn't think his family was too bad, he hated family get-togethers and events. It hadn't been that bad when Cloud had been younger and his cousins would play with him, but with Cloud being the youngest out of all of his cousins, they didn't really talk to him anymore. They were all married now, leaving Cloud alone and bored.

Cloud buried his face in his arms and leaned on the table. He'd thought about joining everybody and dancing, but it just wasn't the same without Zack there.

Cloud sighed. As much as Cloud teased Zack about how he would have to convince him to be his boyfriend, Cloud was already sold. He just wanted to get Zack back for the stunt he'd had Kunsel pull, which Cloud refused to believe Kunsel had done on his own.

It had physically pained Cloud to tell Zack he couldn't go out this weekend. He would've happily skipped the wedding but his mother had decided otherwise. Cloud closed his eyes and started to daydream about dancing with Zack again.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Cloud shrugged without opening his eyes. He wasn't willing to leave his daydream just yet because some relative was trying to be sociable. Although, that voice sounded kind of familiar. Cloud racked his brain trying to place it.

"Well that's no fun. Besides, I'm sure a cutie like you would be a great dancer." Cloud's eyes flew open. There was only one guy on the planet who would use that line on him. Cloud raised his head to see none other than Zack sitting in the chair beside him, a large smug smile on his face. Cloud felt his face heat up.

"Wh-what are you doing here," Cloud stuttered. Zack shrugged.

"My dad works with Jonathan. What about you?"

"Elena is my cousin." Zack nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah, that makes sense. So you ditched me for this huh?" Cloud felt himself anger a bit at that.

"I didn't ditch you! Do you really think I WANT to be here? It wasn't my fault! My mo-MMM!" Cloud was then promptly shut up with Zack's lips on his. It only lasted a second before Zack pulled away, it was only a little peck but it still had Cloud as red as a fire engine.

"What the hell," Cloud half-whispered, half-squeaked, "What if my family saw?" Zack tilted his head and gave him a smile.

"Relax Cloud. Nobody saw, besides, I thought you said your family knew." Cloud thought for a moment, trying to find a loophole in Zack's logic. There were none.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean everybody's happy about it. Besides, last time I checked, we aren't even dating!" Zack clutched his heart in mock pain and pretended to double over in his chair.

"Ouch! You wound me with your harsh words Cloud! How will I ever recover from such a blow?" Cloud rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Zack sat back up and leaned in his chair.

"So Cloud, you have me for the next," he checked his watch, "three hours. What are you going to do with me?" Cloud flushed at that, he knew Zack didn't mean it THAT way, but his mind went there anyways. Cloud thought seriously for a moment before he had an idea.

"Have you ever heard of Homestuck?"

XXXXX

They spent the next two hours just talking. About anything and everything. They learned quite a lot too.

They both liked Homestuck, although Zack didn't get very far before he got bored with all of the pesterlogs, but he was still an enthusiast. They both agreed Dave Strider was the best. Neither of them cared for rap, but while Zack preferred classic rock 'n roll, Cloud was more of an alternative rock kind of guy. They both liked Imagine Dragons a lot though. Cloud's favorite tv show was Supernatural while Zack wasn't really a fan of tv shows. Zack loved football, but Cloud was more of a hockey fan. Zack liked X-Box and Cloud spent 20 minutes trying to convince him playstation was so much better. Neither of them were very good at hand held games. Zack's favorite movie was Thor, but Cloud was more of an animation nut, so How To Train Your Dragon was more his thing.

Their conversation was then interrupted when a favorite song of Zack's started playing. Zack's eyes lit up and he grabbed Cloud's arm to pull him onto the dance floor. It nearly killed Zack to keep his hands off of Cloud. They still had a pretty good time though, even though they had to stay about half a foot away from each other.

After they had been dancing for about an hour, Zack's dad came and tapped Zack on the shoulder, telling him it was time to go. With a sad face and puppy dog eyes, Zack told him he'd be there in a bit and that he could go out to the car.

After that they both slowly made their way off the dance floor and started walking towards the door.

"So Cloud?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Would you say that this was our first date?" Cloud thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"Yeah, I'd say it was." Zack grinned.

"You said that after our first date you'd tell me whether or not you wanted to go out with me. So Cloudy, what do you say? Be my boyfriend?" Cloud couldn't resist.

"I dunno Zack. You've never seen Supernatural and your favorite movie's Thor and-" Cloud went silent when he looked at Zack's reaction. The teen looked absolutely destroyed and his eyes resembled those of a kicked puppy. Cloud rolled his eyes as they walked out of the reception hall into the cool evening air.

Without any warning for Zack, Cloud grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Zack was shocked at first but quickly got over it as he joined Cloud in the kiss. It didn't last very long before Cloud pulled away with a smug smile on his face.

"That answer your question?" Zack gave him a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I think it does." Zack was about to lean in again when a loud honk interrupted them. They turned to see Zack's dad waiting for Zack in the car. Zack sighed.

"That'll be me." He leaned in and gave Cloud a quick peck on the cheek before turning and walking to the car, waving before he climbed in.

Cloud watched Zack and his dad drive away before he started walking back inside. Cloud's cell started vibrating as soon as he stepped inside. Cloud chuckled when he saw it was a text from Zack.

_So what are u doing next saturday my lovely boyfriend?_

Cloud smiled as his fingers quickly got to work responding.

_Hopefully going on a date with you. :-)_

Cloud couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud at the next one.

_So ur gonna wear that bow-tie on our next date rite?_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Make sure you leave a review to let me know and fave it if you liked it!**

**Many thanks to all who reviewed on Bow-Ties are Sexy.**

**One last thing: Like I said, I really love writing this AU, so if any of you guys have suggestions or requests for this AU, then leave them in a review or message them to me. If I write your request or suggestion I'll dedicate the fic to you. There don't even have to be bow-ties involved. :-)**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
